A Choice
by Anifun
Summary: Sango has a choice between Miroku and and new boy, but which will she choose?


A/N: I'm taking a break from "help that soul". You would get tiered too so give me a break! This is a short fic about Sango and Miroku because if you think about it they never did give Sango another chose between: The already taken Hanyo and the lectures Monk (not that many good chouses hu?)

A/N: Yasha (my character) will show up in the story.

Disclaimer: No still don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Except for Yuki and Yasha my own characters.

A Choice 

After a battle with a fierce praying mantes, the gang was staggering back to the village. Though no one was hurt badly, a demon slayer boy had been spit out by the demon. He was at least 19; he had semi-long red hair tied up.

After fixing his wounds the small group ate. The boy kept giving Inuyasha death glares.

"If you have something to say, say it NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Yes I do, why would two young beauties hang around a dimwitted half-breed like you?" the boy said calmly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE"

"SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled out, Inuyasha fell to the ground "He's not so bad once you get to know him"

"I'll trust you" he said returning to his food. Now that he felt calm about being around a half-breed he inched closer to Sango. This did not go unnoticed by Miroku, but he sat calmly eating his food.

As the days went by the boy, Yuki, stayed with the gang. Inch by inch he was getting close to Sango, too close for comfort to Miroku. Then the lunch that Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to the future Miroku's worst nightmare came true.

While they were eating dinner Yuki put his plate down and then coughed to get everyone's attention. Sango put down her plate, as well as Miroku. Then he turned to face Sango and took a hold of her two hands. Miroku decided this would be a good time to practice his I-don't-care skills, he continued eating.

Then Yuki said "Sango ever since I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you! As the days kept going it was the end my heart wouldn't stop beating! That was when I decided that I loved you. Please, Sango become my Mate!"

Sango blushed and Miroku tried his best not to blurt out "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!!!!!" after many moments of silence Sango answered "I don't know I'm not sure…" she looked to Miroku. Who was looking at her till their eyes met, he turned around in a huff.

"Yes, Yes I will" she answered to see how Miroku would react.

Miroku did nothing, unfortunately; she was going to marry Yuki when she wanted Miroku. 'But does it really matter if he did nothing?' she thought.

:;:;:; Two months latter :;:;:;

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and many other villagers came to watch them get married. Sango still couldn't seem to summon up the courage to say no to Yuki. Kagome was the only one who knew that she didn't want to marry Yuki, though she still tried to feel happy for them.

Miroku was no were in sight. He was hiding just behind the marriage. Sulking into his knees, if Sango had found him like this he would have grabbed and held her with no perverted thoughts what-so-ever. Just then a though to get Sango back ran into his head. He stood up and ran back to the hut to do his plan.

(Sorry I don't have a clue what marriages were like in the past so this might be a lot like a normal church marriage)

Sango was walking down the isle wearing a white Kimono with a white thin cloth over her head. She still had regret thoughts in her head but she continued her way down the isle. Yuki was smiling wearing a red kimono matching with his hair. She tried to imagine Miroku but, she couldn't.

Miroku found Yasha and asked her to help him. Though she didn't like melding with others lives she agreed. She walked into the marriage late wearing a cute white dress and a basket filled with roses. "Sorry I'm late" she said scratching the back of her head. She ran to Sango and Yuki and whispered to them.

"I found the guy that was going to say the junk and he was hurt so I took him back to the village he told me to say the junk now kay?" they nodded. She stood on the large rock in front of them and started talking. Miroku was hiding in a bush nearby. Shippo was also in on his idea and was told to wait for his words.

Finally Yasha said "Even if demons rain down upon us!" Shippo sprang into action and spread a fox fire around everyone. He turned into a large fox demon and moved swiftly around everyone except for Sango and Yasha. "RUN!" Yasha yelled out and this was when Miroku ran out.

He was running so fast it was impossible to see him. He stole Sango while everyone was going nuts. He put her down, near a river bank. She said blushing "Miroku?" she touched his face. His hair was no longer tied up, it was straight down. He was wearing a demon slayers outfit. It was Yuki's, but he hated the color dark purple.

Sango's eyes outlined every inch of his body. His muscles were clearly outlined, showing off a strong body. Her hands were inside his, she moved her hands up his arms feeling his strength. She looked at his face when she noticed that water was falling on her.

"Sango…" he said in a whisper, tears were free falling from his face. He put one hand behind Sango's head, the other in the middle of her back. He smashed her body to his and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry Sango but… please don't marry Yuki!" she looked at his face.

His eyes were large and wet "you already promised to marry me!" the day came back into her mind. Miroku had asked to marry her after they defeated Naraku.

"Miroku… I thought you didn't care…" Sango answered. Miroku stopped crying and held her closer, his nose going through her hair; "You silly girl I would never give you up for any other woman".

The couple was unaware of Yasha and Shippo starring at them trying their hardest not to blurt out laughing.

"Miroku", he looked down at Sango "I love you". Without giving him time to answer she kissed him, not only did she kiss him but it was on the lips! He kissed back putting his arms around her.

Yasha grabbed Shippo and ran away back to the confused people and Yuki. She told Yuki the bad news and like a baby he ran back to the hut and left the village. "Ha-ha, look at the little baby run home like a scared little chicken" Yasha chanted jumping up and down.

(A Month Latter)

"That's better" said Yasha watching Sango through the bouquet right at her. She caught it and many of the women were looking at her angry as ever. "As they say in France Bon Voyage!" she ran away not forgetting to grab Shippo on her way.

"And they lived happily ever after" Kagome ended.

END 

A/N: I love all of you reading this story! Please do read my other stories.

Yasha: it's over all ready!

Sango: thanks for the choice but, Miroku is the only one for me

A/N: yep I know that much -R & R-


End file.
